


Lazy Days

by pennysparrow



Series: Cassiestephkara Week 2017 [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: As a superhero it's nice to spend some quality time lounging on the couch.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> For Cassiestephkara week Day 5 which is Hugs Fluff!

Cassie liked lazy days at the Tower. She could sprawl out on the couch in the warm sunlight from the giant windows, existing in a daze as people came and went around her. Sometimes they would stop and chat, Kori would stroke her hair whenever she passed, and for a while Gar had curled up as a bright green tabby cat on her stomach.

Cassie was half asleep when she felt someone collapse on top of her. She squinted her eyes open as more weight pressed her deeper into the cushions. Cassie’s vision was clouded by tangles of blonde hair that she immediately recognized as not her own. She tried to wiggle off the couch but was supremely unsuccessful. Resulting in whines from not one, but the two girls who had settled themselves on top of her.

She managed to free her head and a hand with which to brush the hair from her mouth. “What. In. Hera’s. Name.” She spat out as the two girls on top of her shifted to look at her.

“Hugs!” Steph said as if that explained it.

Cassie continued to give them The Look. It usually got Bart and Kon to listen to her, why it didn’t work on Steph and Kara was a mystery.

“Cuddles?” Kara tried, snuggling closer.

Cassie sighed as she accepted her fate. “Who let you in?” she said defeated.

“Tim entered us into the system. We can come and go wheeeenevvveer we want!” Steph singsonged.

“Joys,” Cassie muttered as the other two laughed. She made a mental note to thank Tim later, having them in the Tower did make the lazy day even better.


End file.
